Status Effects
Status Effects may have positive or negative effects on your Companions or on Gorion's Ward. They can be gained from spells, potions, items, enemies, traps, quests, and even the mere passage of time (fatigue). Baldur's Gate 1 Engine The following status effects appear in the BG1 engine. If there are more triggering effect with different behaviour, they got a number. The number after the prevention/curing part refers to the triggering effect, what it blocks. MR: Magic Resistance, SI: Spell Immunity, R: Resurrection, SoPfM: Scroll of Protection from Magic, PoMB: Potion of Magic Blocking Baldur's Gate 2 Engine The following status effects appear in the BG2 engine; either when playing BG2 or when playing BG1 using TuTu, BGT, or BGEE. |- | |Intelligence drained by Mind Flayer |Every time an illithid of any type successfully performs a physical attack against someone, they lose 5 int points. When their int reaches 0 they die. The only way to prevent this is to prevent the illithid's attack from connecting in the first place. Undead are also immune. This damage quickly recovers on its own and CANNOT be restored with a lesser restoration spell. (greater restoration untested) |Mind Flayer's(Illithid) Devour Brain ability1 |Protection from Magical Weapons1 | |- | |Magic Resistance |A % chance for each individual spell cast on a target to outright fail, some spells are not subject to magic resistance. |Robe of Vecna, Amulet of 5% Magic Resistance, Magic Resistance (Spell) | | |- | |Magic Resistance Lowered |A reduction of the character's magic resistance score. |Pierce Magic1, Lower Resistance2 |Spell Immunity(Abjuration1,Alteration2), Potion of Magic Blocking2, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |Potion of Magic Blocking2, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |- | |Master Thieving/ Luck |Thieving abilities increased. Lock picking +40%, Pick pocketing +40%/+1 to luck. |Potion of Master Thievery, Luck spell | | |- | |Mazed | |Maze1 |Magic Resistance1, Spell Immunity(Conjuration)1, Chaotic Commands1, Berserker Rage1, Barbarian Rage1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |Freedom1 |- | |Mind Shield |Protects against "charmed", "dire charmed", and Domination. Does not protect against "rigid thinking", "confused", or "stunned". Allegedly protects against Hold Person, however in testing it was shown not to do so. (tested with Helm of Charm Protection vs Shadow's attack) |Helm of Charm Protection, Cavalier Kit, Inquisitor Kit, Chaotic Commands, Shield of Harmony | | |- | |Miscast Magic |Any spell casting attempt by an affected person has a % chance of failing. If the casting fails the spell is wasted. Summon Insects spell results in a 50% chance to miscast. Miscast Magic spell results in an 80% to miscast |Miscast Magic1 |Spell Immunity(Enchantment)1, Potion of Magic Blocking1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |Potion of Magic Blocking1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |- | |Nausiated | |Ghast/Ghoul1 | |Cure Disease1 |- | |Negative Plane Protection |Immune to any form of level drain, such as Energy Drain. |Negative Plane Protection, Mace of Disruption +2, Runehammer +4, Runehammer +5 | | |- | |Non-detectable |The character is immune to enemy castings of Detect Invisibility, Scrying, and True Sight. |Whispers of Silence | | |- | |Panic |The character will is out of control and will run away from the enemy |Spook1, Horror2, Cloak of Fear3, Wand of Fear4 |Magic Resistance1,2,4, Spell Immunity(Conjuration3,Illusion1,Necromancy2), Remove Fear1,2,3,4, Emotion-Hopelessness1,2,3,4, Potion of Clarity1,2,3,4, Berserker Rage1,2,3,4, Barbarian Rage1,2,3,4, Potion of Magic Blocking1,2, Scroll of Protection from Magic1,2,3,4 |Remove Fear1,2,3,4, Dispel1,2,3,4, Remove Magic1,2,3,4, Scroll of Protection from Magic1,2,3,4 |- | |Petrified | |Flesh to Stone1 |Magic Resistance1, Spell Immunity(Alteration)1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |Stone to Flesh1 |- | |Poisoned | Most poisons cause the character to lose HP at a set rate (varies by source) until the poison is magically neutralized or death occurs. Stinking Cloud causes an unusual poison effect that does not deal any HP damage, only knocks the character prone. Opposed to regeneration. |Various weapons1, Various creatures2, Class special ability3, Poison Spell4 |Protection from Magical Weapons1,2, Spell Immunity(Necromancy)4, Scroll of Protection from Magic4 |Slow Poison1,2,3,4, Neutralize Poison1,2,3,4, Heal1,2,3,4, Antidote1,2,3,4, Elixir of Health1,2,3,4, Scroll of Protection from Magic4 |- | |Polymorphed | |Polymorph Other1, Wand of Polymorphing2 |Magic Resistance1,2, Spell Immunity(Alteration)1, Potion of Magic Blocking1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |Dispel1,2, Potion of Magic Blocking1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |- | |Protection from Cold |All cold related attacks inflict less damage on the character. |Protection from Cold | | |- | |Protection from Fire |All fire related attacks inflict less damage on the character. |Batalista's Passport, Ring of Fire Control, Protection from Fire, Moonblade, Shuruppak's Plate | | |- | |Protection from Normal Weapon |Cannot be harmed by non magical weapons |Protection from Normal Weapons, Aslyferund Elven Chain | | |- | |Protection from Poison |Immunity to Poison. |Cavalier Kit | | |- | |Protection from Magic | Deflects/Reflects all spell damage. This includes offensive spells like Magic Missile, but not disabling (non-damage) spells such as hold person. BG2-SoA had this reflecting all damage back at the attacker, this was nerfed to merely deflecting it if ToB is installed (even if you are only playing SoA) |Cloak of Mirroring | | |- | |Regenerating |Character regenerates health, rate varies depending on source. |Potion of Regeneration, Ring of Gaxx, Pearly White Ioun Stone | | |- | |Regeneration |Character regenerates health, opposed to poison. |Regeneration (spell) | | |- | |Resist Fear |The character has improved morale and will be immune to panic during this |Resist Fear, Paladin, Cavalier Kit | | |- | |Resist Fire/Cold |All cold or fire damage sustained on the creature affected by this spell is reduced. |Resist Fire/Cold, Ice Star | | |- | |Silenced |Character can no longer cast spells. |Silence, 15' Radius1, Power Word Silence2 |Magic Resistance1,2, Spell Immunity(Alteration1,Conjuration2), Vocalize1,2, Potion of Magic Blocking1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |Vocalize1,2, Potion of Magic Blocking1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |- | |Slow |Character moves and attacks attacks at a slower rate than usual, opposed to haste. Does not affect spellcasting. |Slow1 |Magic Resistance1, Spell Immunity(Alteration)1, Free Action1, Ring of Free Action1, Potion of Freedom1, Potion of Magic Blocking1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |Dispel1, Remove Magic1, Haste1, Potion of Magic Blocking1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |- | |Spell Failure |Any spell casting attempt by an affected person fails, causing the spell to be wasted. |Insect Plague1 |Magic Resistance1, Spell Immunity(Conjuration)1, Fire Shield (SCS only)1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |- | |Strength | Sets the target's strength a specific value (various by source). While intended as a boost, it is possible for it to actually reduce the strength of a target. |At least 16 different sources, listed on Strength | | |- | |Stunned | |Various weapons1, Chromatic Orb2, Power Word Stun3, Symbol Stun4, Psionic Blast5 |Magic Resistance1,2,3,4,5, Spell Immunity(Conjuration3,4,Evocation2), Free Action3,4, Chaotic Commands1,2,3,4,5, Berserker Rage1,2,3,4,5, Barbarian Rage1,2,3,4,5, Potion of Magic Blocking2, Scroll of Protection from Magic1,2,3,4,5 |Remove Paralysis2,3,4, Potion of Magic Blocking2, Scroll of Protection from Magic1,2,3,4,5 |- | |Swarmed | |Summon Insects1 |Spell Immunity(Conjuration)1, Potion of Magic Blocking1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 | Potion of Magic Blocking1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |- | |Unconscious | |Sleep1, Command2, Stinking Cloud3, Greater Command4, Emotion: Hopelessness5, Power Word Sleep6 |Magic Resistance1,2,3,4,5,6, Spell Immunity(Conjuration6,Enchantment1,2,4,5,Evocation3), Berserker Rage1,2,3,4,5,6, Barbarian Rage1,2,3,4,5,6, Potion of Magic Blocking1,2,3,4,5, Scroll of Protection from Magic1,2,3,4,5,6 |Scroll of Protection from Magic1,2,3,4,5,6 |- | |Vocalize |Immunity to being silenced | Vocalize, Amulet of the Master Harper, Amulet of Power | | |- | |Webbed | |Web1 |Magic Resistance1, Spell Immunity(Evocation)1, Free Action1, Ring of Free Action1, Berserker Rage1, Barbarian Rage1, Potion of Magic Blocking1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |Dispel1, Remove Magic1, Scroll of Protection from Magic1 |} Category:Terminology Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Lists